gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy
Archive 1 - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ Community noticeboard Hi Tom, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I found this information about Patelo in another GTA wiki, and since it wans't here I decided to add it here, plus there are some other sites talking about it (the town). MockingQuell (talk) 00:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC)MockingQuell Hey Hey, Tom! How are you? How are your studies? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Mine were great too, as good as every past year, thanks. Yeah, it's time to kick back and enjoy the holidays. I'm good, I've been having a few family problems though, but nothing serious. Wanna talk sometime on FB? Just can't go there today, but maybe tomorrow or something? Cheers. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: My hero ;) Thanks for blocking him, bro. Anyway, I go for a nap. Good night! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Image report Hey Tom again, I've got a lengthy list of images that need deleting that don't follow the image policy or better images are already uploaded. These are: http://gta.wikia.com/File:552234_540700041727_1506615729_n.jpg http://gta.wikia.com/File:GTAV-Poster1.jpg http://gta.wikia.com/File:Grapeseed-GTA5.jpg and http://gta.wikia.com/File:DelPerroPier.jpg. Thanks again! Instulent (talk) 20:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D Instulent (talk) 20:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nah, last time I checked I wasn't a 50-year old crappy Mossad agent who died like a pussy. If I'm not wrong, I'm an "Israeli terrorist with God complex" (that's how this guy called me, eh?). Anyway, you can check my FB pic and decide if I look like Bodnar or not. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Titles Hi Tom, I know the question wasn't for me, but I guess you already know that user rights are b'crat stuff, anyway to fix this you must be demoted then repromted. --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 22:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm.. I see that you're still in the "rollback" user group, alongside the admin group. I'm not sure It'll solve the problem, but.. well, ask a b'crat to remove you from the rollback group. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: There is a way to this, but there's a code that need to be place in the MediaWiki. Only administrators can edit it, so I'll need an administrator to help.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 20:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Can you add this quote to it Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 20:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Heads up; Image Policy Violations I'll be off now, but I'm not going without alerting someone of the train of violation commited Derekk1998. Filenames are in violation of the policy. Take it easy, catch you soon. JBanton (Talk | ) 01:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Whoa Tom, your like a Bull in a China Shop (I meant that in a good way :p).. shouldn't the 'Weapons in GTA Online' or 'Vehicles in GTA Online' category only feature exclusive weapons/vehicles to Online instead of ALL of them? Instulent (talk) 11:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Mind Blown. I agree with Instu. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also agree with Banana. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 11:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : So, should we just empty it out and add the exclusive goodies in? Instulent (talk) 12:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm.. anyway, could you put the Vehicles in GTA Online category in the Khamelion page seen as tho it's locked. Instulent (talk) 12:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Why are you still adding that category on when you agreed to only list the EXCLUSIVE vehicles for online? Instulent (talk) 13:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well what was the 'Sure.' for then? Plus, take the 'Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony' category for example, that category only lists the vehicles which are exclusive there and there only... Instulent (talk) 13:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I don't know.. just ask Ilan or someone about it then and see what they think.. Instulent (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Achievements They are all added now. I usually add images after making an edit so nobody will take my edit. 12:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Hey Vaulty, can you help me in deleting the achievement images you've uploaded (WildBrick uploaded higher res images). Also, I've noticed you don't add licenses when you're uploading an image, so, just reminding you - add the license! :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Code 69-96 Code 69, we got a vandal who is corrupting the pages. Over. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 22:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Um Vaults, that was me who sounded the 69 alarm. :? : Code 7: Meal Time! : --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 14:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Main Page/intro LoL I just checked and we have 666 active members. XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Leaked info Vaulty, when you see leaked information on a page like Leonora Johnson, you don't say "nice find", you remove it and warn the one who edited it. Just a reminder, NO leaked information until the game's release, September 17th. Thanks in advance. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tom you think that would be cool what if in a GTA game appered in some missions all of the protagonists of GTA 3 era and GTA IV era? 2002 No, i was not born in 2002. I just picked a random year for a part of my username, ive been buisy on the gta v wikia, since jim blocked me on the gta myths wikia for not supporting vandalism, and saying i would help the gta v wikia, but, this is supposed to be a free country anyways, you know, "Freedom Of Speech", but i just stay on gta v wikia now, because on here, i gave about as much information as i knew. So, no i wasnt born in 2002, im 27. :) Dont you agree you should not vandalize another wikia, they did not steal anything anyways, it is gta myths wikia's fault for not having a copyright -_-. Dmz2002 (talk) 21:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC)-Dmz2002 Deleting the false info and clearly made up radio stations. Woops, forgot to sign AndyClimax (talk) 23:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Tracey Hi Tom, see this. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 14:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's one of the leaked "goods". Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 14:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well ask Tom he was the one who renamed Michael's page to "Michael De Santa". Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 15:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Tom, could you come into chat please? I'm in a bit of a situation :( Instulent (talk) 17:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) EMantock Yo Vaultie, how's going? So that user is getting on my nerves and he insists to change the names in the pages The Getaway and Three Leaf Clover and invoking edit war. He was warned. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) EMantock He's at it again Tom, he put gangsters in I LUV LC and Three Leaf Clover pages, block his ass. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Back in town Back on the UK soil I am. 15 days till GTA V, I'm ready for this next chapter of GTA Wiki. How was your summer? JBanton (Talk | ) 12:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Fame or Shame Hello Sir Tom, I've noticed that you deleted the Fame or Shame page, but it was found way before the leaks. :) Instulent (talk) 19:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: GTAWC Leader I thought of that for a moment when I was setting up, but I think it wouldn't be necessary since we will be using the GTAWCLeader account. I add us to commissioner status tomorrow after school. --'Tony1998' (Talk This Way * ' )'-- 01:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there VaultBoy, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the list Tom, I'll put it together and add it to the post! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) All set, here ya go and thanks again! (Sorry about not being able to include the original Penny Lane, The Beatles don't have any songs available on Spotify, boo.) http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Pseudobread/Your_Dream_GTA_Radio_Station Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Thomas can you join the chat? link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Hi Tom, could you unlock the GTAV page please as I would like to do a spell check and iron out some small errors that I've spotted. Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wha.. I would never do such a thing :O Anyway, you can re-lock it now :) Instulent (talk) 09:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''